


Words

by LadyAvalon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAvalon/pseuds/LadyAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran talks. A lot. Except when he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

Zevran never shuts up. Not on the road, taunting and teasing the others with good humour, puns so silly no-one can feel _truly_ offended (except Morrigan of course, but Morrigan is one of those people who feels offended by soggy cereal). Not in battle, his taunt gaining the edge they lack around his companions, taking one look at the enemy and letting his tongue strike where it hurts a person’s pride the most and then following it up with his swords, letting them find the weak spot in soft flesh. Not around the campfire, regaling us all with stories about his days as an assassin, ignoring Morrigan’s incredulous stares, Alistair’s uncomfortable silence and flirting with Leliana’s childlike curiosity. Not when you ask him to join you in your tent, small jokes falling from those perfect lips.

No, it’s not until your lips approach his, and then pause, letting him close the distance (because, really, knowing that a creature as dangerous and beautiful as Zevran wants _you_ is enough to make the blood boil in your veins), when his hand cups your face and you deepen the kiss, and his arms moves to wrap around you and pull you closer, and his kiss turns so hungry that you have no choice but to return it with equal fervour…

Let the others have his words. His silences belong only to _you_.

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head while bored last night and seeing how many silly phrases I could get Zevran to say while inviting him to my tent. Most of the time I just giggle and affectionately call him a dork (specially with the pirate one), right up until the moment he moves his arm RIGHT before it fades to black and then I lose it.
> 
> FYI My character is male. I don't think it matters, least of all to Zevran :P


End file.
